


הנשואים

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: (ברור שהוא כן), M/M, איזה מותק, ג'ון לא גיי, דינמיקות בין שכנים, הומור, יקום אלטרנטיבי - פליקס לא מת, שרלוק גנב בשביל ג׳ון מאפרה מארמון באקינגהם
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: נד ופליקס טרנר-וויקס הם "הזוג הנשוי של גברת טרנר", שמתגוררים בשכנות לדיירים של גברת הדסון, שהם לא זוג ולא נשואים - מצב שבבירור צריך תיקון
Relationships: Felix Turner/Ned Weeks, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	הנשואים

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/gifts).



> מוקדש למיה, בתודה על העידוד לכתוב יותר אפיזודות, ועל הידידות והכישרון שלה
> 
> זה קרוסאובר עם הסרט "הלב הרגיל", אבל ממש לא הכרחי להכיר אותו

"221ב הושכר," מכריז פליקס כשהוא נכנס לחדר.

"המ," אומר נד בלי להרים את הראש מהעיתון. 

"לשניים בשם שרלוק הולמס וג׳ון ווטסון. גברת הדסון אומרת שהם הזוג הכי חמוד שהיא ראתה אי פעם. טוב, כמעט."

"וההסתייגות הזאת היא בגלל ש _אנחנו_ הזוג הכי חמוד?" נד הופך דף, עדיין לא נשמע מתעניין במיוחד. 

פליקס צוחק. "לא - בגלל שהם כמעט זוג."

עכשיו נד מפנה אליו מבט ספקני. "איך אפשר להיות _כמעט זוג_?" 

"מסתבר שג'ון טוען שהוא לא גיי," פליקס מחייך. 

_זה_ גורם לנד להניח את העיתון ולפתוח באחד הנאומים הנזעמים שלו על החברה המפלה והמדכאת שעדיין גורמת לאנשים להישאר בארון. 

כשהוא מסיים פליקס ממשיך לחייך, חסר דאגות, ואומר, "גברת הדסון אומרת שהיא נותנת להם מקסימום שבועיים והעניין יהיה סגור."

* * *

בני הזוג ויקס-טרנר גרים בדירה ששייכת לאחותו הרווקה והמבוגרת של אבא של פליקס, אגאתה טרנר. כשנד קיבל הצעת עבודה משתלמת בלונדון, פליקס יצר איתה קשר והיא הציעה להם את המקום, שהיה מושלם כמעט מכל בחינה אפשרית. נד נהג לומר שהמגורים שלהם קרובים מספיק למשרד, לפארק ולרכבת התחתית, אבל קרובים הרבה יותר מדי לזקנה הכי טורדנית בבריטניה. 

פליקס אוהב לרדת אל הדודה שלו ולפטפט איתה ועם בעלת הבית של הדירה השכנה, גברת הדסון. נד לא מבין את גורם המשיכה אבל לא מתלונן כל עוד פליקס ממשיך להביא איתו עוגיות טריות כשהוא חוזר. 

פליקס הוא ללא ספק הדייר המועדף על שתי הזקנות, ונד לא יכול להאשים אותן כשהוא רואה את בן זוגו משתרע על הכורסה בחינניות, מרכל בעליצות. (כשגברת טרנר אמרה לאחיין שלה פעם שהיא לא מבינה למה בחור כל כך נחמד ויפה תואר נשאר עם "האקטיביסט הרגזן הזה", פליקס רק כיווץ את זוויות העיניים שלו בחיוך שובב, רכן אליה ולחש, "הוא ממש טוב במיטה.")

* * *

הזוג-לא-זוג החדש מצית את סקרנותו של פליקס, והוא ממהר לברר עליהם פרטים נוספים.

"ג'ון הוא רופא צבאי לשעבר, ושרלוק הוא בלש מייעץ," הוא מספר לנד.

נד מקמט את מצחו. "מה זה?"

"לא יודע. אבל הוא היחיד בעולם!"

* * *

בכל פעם שפליקס פוגש את גברת הדסון היא חולקת איתו פרטי מידע נוספים על "הנערים שלה", דבר שנד מוצא מעט מטריד אבל מנסה שלא להתעמק בזה: אם היא יודעת כל כך הרבה על הדיירים שלה, אין לו ספק שגברת טרנר יודעת לא פחות, והאמת שהוא מעדיף שלא לדעת בדיוק כמה פרטיות אין לו.

גברת הדסון, מסתבר, מאוד לא מרוצה מהסירוב של השניים להכריז על עצמם כזוג ומספרת לפליקס על כל "מריבת אוהבים" שהם עוברים, ונד באמת היה מעדיף שהיא לא תעשה את זה, כי נראה שפליקס נמצא על סף הצטרפות לקמפיין "עכשיו _תתנשקו_ " שלה. 

למעשה, מסתמן שנד הוא היחיד שלא חושב שהדיירים ב221ב הם הדבר הכי טוב שקרה ברחוב בייקר מאז שפתחו את סניף טסקו הסמוך. 

בכל פעם שגברת טרנר עולה אליהם, או שפליקס מכריח את נד לרדת איתו אליה לביקור נימוסים, היא כבר לא טורחת אפילו לזייף התעניינות בהתפתחויות בתחום העבודה שלו, ושקועה כולה במה שנקרא " _העבודה_ " - כלומר, של שרלוק הולמס. היא קוראת אדוקה של הבלוג של ווטסון, ויחד עם המידע שהיא מקבלת מחברתה הטובה, היא מגלה בקיאות כמעט מדאיגה בפרטי החקירות של מקרי הפשע של הבלש. לפחות לדעתו של נד, שהדבר האחרון שחסר לו הוא פיתוח הצד הפלילי של בעלת הדירה שלו. 

ואם זה לא מספיק, הזוג של גברת הדסון מספק לאגאתה טרנר ארסנל חדש למערכה המקודשת של "ביקורת על נד ויקס". בכל מפגש מובטח שהיא תשמיע לפחות הערה אחת - לכאורה אובייקטיבית - על סגנון החיים של שרלוק וג'ון, בליווי מבט שיפוטי ומאשים: "ג'ון עושה את כל הקניות במקום שרלוק", "ג'ון דואג ששרלוק יאכל מספיק", "ג'ון _כל הזמן_ מכין לשרלוק תה". 

לפחות בשלב מסוים הידע המצטבר של נד אפשר לו לענות לה ביובש ש"כן, ושרלוק טוען שלקנות חלב ולשטוף את הכלים שלו אלה דרישות מחרידות, שערורייתיות, שגובלות בתועבה ושהוא לא יכנע להן".  
  


  
תוך זמן קצר פליקס כבר לא מסתפק במידע מיד שניה ומחליט לפנות למחקר עצמאי. הוא ממתין ליד החלון עד שהוא רואה את שרלוק או ג'ון יוצאים, מנחש לאן ולמה דווקא לבד או ביחד, ומתחיל לבלות חלק ניכר מזמנו כשאוזנו צמודה לקיר הסלון.  
  
כיוון שהקירות בבניין דקים להכאיב, אפשר לשמוע היטב את שרלוק צועק על הטלוויזיה או מנגן בכינור (מה שקורה לעיתים תכופות הרבה יותר מדי, לדעתו של נד), ובמאמץ קל ניתן לקלוט גם שיחות רגילות.   
  
ההרגל החדש של פליקס מורט את עצביו של נד במהירות. בכל פעם שהוא רואה את הדמות ארוכת הגפיים נדבקת לקיר בדממה, הוא לא יכול שלא לחשוב על חרק האורב לטרפו.

נד שונא חרקים.

הוא עדיין נאלץ לצעוק לפליקס - או בלית ברירה, לגברת טרנר - בכל פעם שהוא נתקל בעכביש (פליקס תמיד לוכד אותם בעדינות ומשחרר מחוץ לחלון, בעוד שגברת טרנר מועכת אותם בהחלטיות בנעל הבית שלה - ואז שולחת בו מבט מתנשא: "ג'ון התמודד עם נדלים ארסיים על בסיס יומיומי באפגניסטן, אתה יודע").  
  
"למה שלא פשוט תציג את עצמך בפניהם ותתיידד איתם והם יספרו לך דברים בעצמם?"

החרק האורב מביט בו כאילו השתגע: "נראה לך? מה הכיף בזה?"

ועדיין, פליקס מוקסם מהסיפורים על הסכין הנעוצה באדן האח ב221ב, על הגולגולת האנושית, והמאפרה האגדית ("ישירות מארמון באקינגהם!" התפארה גברת הדסון).

"הלוואי שהייתי יכול _לראות_ את כל זה," הוא אמר בכמיהה.

"אתה יודע שאתה יכול פשוט לדפוק אצלם בדלת, לשתות איתם כוס תה, ולראות הכול בעצמך, נכון?"

פליקס מתחלחל ומביט בו בשיא הרצינות. "נד, תבטיח שלעולם לא תסכים לשתות אצלם תה. המטבח שלהם נגוע לחלוטין. רק הבוקר ג'ון צעק על שרלוק ששם רעל גבישי לבן בכלי של הסוכר - ושנינו יודעים שאתה לא יכול לשתות תה לא מומתק."

נד משפיל את מבטו לספל שלו, שמעורבבות בו לא פחות מארבע כפיות, וחושב שלא משנה איזה מגרעות יש לו בתחום הקולנירי, וכמה פליקס יתלונן עליהן, זה לעולם לא יהיה גרוע כמו כימיקלים מסוכנים ופיסות איברים במקרר. 

* * *

למרות היתרונות המזדמנים מההשוואה לשותף אחר, זוועתי לחלוטין, נד לא יכול לומר ששרלוק הולמס מעורר בו סימפטיה או אפילו סקרנות - לא כשלעיתים קרובות הוא חש שהוא סובל ממנו לא פחות מהשותף האמיתי שלו. ג'ון ווטסון נראה טיפוס נחמד למדי, אבל גם כן לא מישהו שיעניין את נד.

למעשה, נד חושב שהוא יכול היה להמשיך לנהל את חייו ולעולם לא לדעת אפילו איך השכנים שלו נראים, אם פליקס לא היה עוצר אותו יום אחד כשהם חזרו מקניות ( _ביחד, אגאתה טרנר, אם לא אכפת לך_ ) ופליקס כמעט גרם לו לנפץ את צנצנות הריבה שלהם כשהוא משך אותו בפתאומיות למדרכה להסתתר מאחורי מכונית חונה. משם הוא מצביע בחשאיות על הגבר הגבוה במעיל הארוך והגבר הנמוך יותר שלצדו, שנראים שקועים בשיחה סוערת. או ליתר דיוק, הגבוה מרצה בלהט ומנפנף בידיו בעוד שהשני מהנהן בסבלנות.

בינו לבין עצמו נד חושב ששרלוק די דומה לפליקס מבחינה פיזית - הגובה, השיער הכהה, העיניים הבהירות - גם אם פליקס דומה יותר לג'ון מצד אורך הרוח והמזג הנעים והידידותי. נד עצמו, למורת רוחו, מגלה את עצמו באופי של שרלוק - בוטה, וכחן, תחרותי ולא יודע מתי לסתום את הפה. הוא מתנחם במחשבה שלפחות הוא יכול לקחת את ההתלהבות של פליקס משרלוק בתור מחמאה.  
  
הוא פחות מתלהב כשפליקס מפגין זהירות שללא ספק אימץ משרלוק, ומכריח אותו להישאר בכריעה שפופה עד שהצמד המהולל נעלם מהעין. הוא מצטער שמלבד המראה החיצוני הממוצע למדי הוא לא חולק עם ג'ון גם את הלהט כלפי כל הקטע הבלשי הזה. 

זמן מה אחר כך הוא מגלה עוד נקודת דמיון בין פליקס לג'ון, כשפליקס קורא לו לעמדה שליד הקיר. 

נד נאנח. "זה באמת לא מעניין אותי, מותק."  
  
"זה חשוב!"  
  
נד מרים גבה ומניח את התגובה שהוא בדיוק מנסח לכתבה בספקטייטור. מסתבר שג'ון בעיצומו של נאום תוכחה והטפה על דרישות מינימליות לסדר וניקיון, כללי התנהגות נאותים ונימוסי שולחן.

"חשבתי שלא יזיק גם לך לשמוע," פליקס מחייך, מרוצה מעצמו. 

נד מעביר קו החלטי על רגשות האמפתיה שהיו בו כלפי ווטסון. 

* * *

מאוחר יותר באותו שבוע, נד מחכה לפליקס שיחזור מהמפגש השבועי שלו עם גברת טרנר וגברת הדסון. ברצינות, זה הלך ונעשה מגוחך: השעה היתה אחרי חצות, וכשפליקס הופיע סוף סוף הוא נראה די מבוסם, ונד היה מוכן להישבע שהוא הריח עליו מריחואנה.

נקרע בין עצבנות לשעשוע, ויודע שהוא עתיד לשמוע בין אם ישאל ובין אם לא, הוא שואל מה חדש ב221ב. 

"ג'ון ממשיך להגיד שהוא _לא גיי_ ," פליקס נשמע נעלב. "הוא לא מבין כמה זה פוגע בשרלוק? שהוא מתכחש ככה ליחסים ביניהם?"

"חשבתי שאמרת ששרלוק היה זה שהודיע על הפגישה הראשונה שהוא _נשוי לעבודה שלו_."

פליקס גילה את זה לפני כמה ימים, אחרי שפיתח שיחה ידידותית עם הבעלים של "אנג'לו". 

פליקס מגלגל עיניים. "כן, ואז הוא _צירף_ את ג׳ון לעבודה שלו, למעשה הפך אותו לחלק _בלתי נפרד_ ממנה. זה כל כך _מעודן_. כלומר, יוצא שהוא למעשה הודיע לו שהם מתחתנים על הפגישה הראשונה. כמה רומנטי _זה_?"

באופן אישי, נד היה אומר "קריפי לעזאזל", אבל הוא נמנע מלציין את זה _._ הוא מנסה להיצמד לנושא. 

"אולי הוא באמת לא גיי? כלומר, אני האחרון שיהיה לו בעיה עם זה, אבל נשמע כאילו אתה וגברת הדסון פשוט החלטתם שאתם רוצים שהם יהיו זוג."

"הם זוג."

"איך בדיוק אתה יודע?"

"אני יודע."

"אתה מנחש."

"אני לא מנחש, אני _מ-מ-מסיק_." פליקס משהק. 

נד נאנח. "אוקיי. פליקס?"

"הה?"

"בוא למיטה."

"רגע, אני רוצה ללכת לשמוע אם קורה אצלם משהו חשוב -"

"פליקס."

"מה?"

" _עכשיו_."  
  


* * *

"למה השכן שלנו יושב על המדרגות בכניסה לבניין?" שואל נד כשהוא חוזר הביתה ערב אחד, מבולבל מהמחזה של ג'ון ווטסון, רופא מכובד וחייל לשעבר, שכרגע נראה כמו ילד שסולק מהכיתה בגלל הפרעה. 

"אה, שרלוק היה צריך להיכנס לארמון התודעה שלו," מעדכן פליקס. 

"ל- _מה_ שלו?"

פליקס פוצח בהסבר ארוך ומפורט על שיטות זיכרון מתוחכמות שדורשת ריכוז ושקט מוחלט.

נד ממצמץ. "אז ג'ון היה צריך לצאת מהדירה? הוא לא יכול היה פשוט לשבת בחדר אחר?"

"המחשבות שלו רועשות מדי," מסביר פליקס.

נד בוהה בו. "ושרלוק לא יכול להפוך את הקירות של הטירת מוח לחסינים לרעש?"

"זה _ארמון תודעה_ , נד. ולא ככה זה פועל."  
  
נד שוקל קצרות ומחליט שהוא לא ממש רוצה לדעת איך באמת זה פועל. הוא מצחקק. "טוב, אני חייב לציין שהוא בהחלט נראה כאילו החברה שלו העיפה אותו מהדירה."

על שפתיו של פליקס מסתמן חיוך שבע רצון. "אמרתי לך שהם זוג."

* * *

"אנחנו _לא זוג_!" הצעקה המעוצבנת נשמעת היטב ברחבי הדירה של ויקס-טרנר. 

נד מעיף מבט בפליקס לראות הוא איך יגיב על הכחשה כל כך מוחלטת. 

על פניו של פליקס מרחף חיוך לא אכפתי. "נו באמת נד. שמעת איך הם מדברים. רק זוגות נשואים מתווכחים כל כך הרבה."

"תסלח לי -" מתחיל נד במרמור, כי למעשה הוא היה גאה מאוד באופן ההרמוני והשלו שבו התנהלו חיי הנישואים שלהם.

"תהיה מתוק ותשאב אבק היום, טוב?"

נד הולך, ממלמל בכעס את אחד מהביטויים של שרלוק על חולי ניקיון כפייתיים ורודניים. 

* * *

"למה כל הבניין מסריח מעשן?" פליקס מעקם את אפו כשהוא חוזר הביתה מהעבודה.   
  
"השכן הגאון שלך הצית את הסוודרים של השותף שלו לדירה," מסנן נד.  
  
"אה," אומר פליקס, כאילו זה הדבר ההגיוני ביותר בעולם.  
  
אפילו נד, שלא ניחן בחוש האופנה האנין של פליקס, מסכים שלא מדובר בהפסד גדול, אבל כרגע הוא מתוסכל מכדי לפטור בזה את הנושא. "מסתבר שג׳ון אמר לשרלוק שהוא הולך לעבודה ושלא יפריע לו בהודעות אלא אם כן הדירה עולה באש." 

פליקס מחייך בחיבה. "טוב, זה שרלוק בשבילך! תמיד שתי ציפורים במכה."

נד מתאפק לא לדפוק את ראשו בקיר. "אני לא מאמין שאתה מצדיק אותו. לא, חכה, אני לא מאמין שאנחנו מנהלים דיון על השכנים שלנו. זה ייפסק עכשיו. נמאס לי מהם לגמרי היום."

  
למחרת פליקס חוזר עם כל הפרטים. מסתבר שהמלתחה הצמרירית של ג'ון ווטסון הכילה פריטים דליקים יותר מהצפוי, וששרלוק סירב לוותר על המיזם גם בשעה שסימס לג'ון שיתקשר למכבי האש.  
  
"למה _לעזאזל_ הוא לא התקשר בעצמו?" נד חושש שהראש שלו עתיד להתפוצץ גם בלי שיטיח אותו בקיר.  
  
"הוא מעדיף לסמס," אומר פליקס כאילו זה מובן מאליו.

* * *

פליקס מתרחק מהחלון ומדווח בדאגה שג׳ון עזב את הדירה, נראה כועס למדי. "זה לא טוב שהוא פשוט יוצא ככה, הם צריכים לדבר על דברים…"

"פליקס, מספיק שאני צריך להתמודד עם שתי זקנות חטטניות גם בלי שגם אתה תהפוך לכזאת."

פליקס מתעלם ממנו. "הם צריכים לפתור את זה במיטה," הוא אומר בהחלטיות. 

"למה שלא תבדוק גם איך _זה_ הולך," מציע נד בסרקסטיות. 

"ניסיתי, אבל חדרי השינה נמצאים בצד השני," אומר פליקס בתסכול.

נד לוטש בו מבט מזועזע, אבל העיתונאי רק מושך בכתפיו בנונשלנטיות: "להיות סקרן זה המקצוע שלי."

* * *

"פליקס, קדימה, אתה תאחר לעבודה!"

"רק רגע. הם גם יוצאים. שרלוק מעביר ביקורת על הבגדים של ג'ון."

"וזה מעניין אותך כי…?"

פליקס מחייך. "הוא מאוד רהוט. ומפורט. יש לו אוצר מילים מרשים ביותר, אני חייב לציין…"

נד מגלגל את עיניו. "מה מפריע לו עכשיו?"

"ג'ון _לובש ג'ינס בפומבי_." פליקס כמעט צוחק כשהוא מחקה את הטון הנגעל של שרלוק. 

נד פולט נחרה. "טוב, אני מתערב שהסנוב הזה לובש את החליפה שלו גם במיטה."

"הוא ישן בעירום. ולובש סדין בדירה," מעדכן פליקס בידענות.

* * *

בפעם הראשונה שהוא מתעורר מרעמי יריות בשבת בבוקר, צצים בראשו של נד תרחישים פרועים על פושעים רצחניים שחזרו לנקום את נקמתם בבלש והבלוגר ששלחו אותם אל בין כותלי הכלא. 

כמה רגעים אחר כך הוא מזהה את קולו של שרלוק צועק "משועמם! מ-שו-ע-מם!" אז הוא מניח שזה לא המצב, אלא אם כן הבחור ירה בעבריינים למוות וכרגע הוא מתלונן שהם לא הציבו בפניו אתגר מספיק. 

עוד מחסנית מתרוקנת - ישר אל תוך עור התוף שלו, לפי התחושה - ונד מכסה את ראשו בכרית ומרשה לעצמו לפנטז שג׳ון סוף סוף החליט שנמאס לו מהשותף הבלתי נסבל שלו והחליט לנקוט צעדים להשתיק אותו לתמיד. 

זמן קצר אחר כך גברת הדסון מופיעה (בלי לדפוק, כמובן, ונד נאלץ לעזוב את הכרית כדי למשוך על עצמו שמיכה), ומתלוננת על החורים בטפט הקיר של הדירה. היא לא מזכירה שלוליות דם על השטיח, ונד לא בטוח שהוקל לו. 

* * *

נד מעביר את אצבעותיו בשערו של פליקס ומהמהם בסיפוק. שניהם מכורבלים על הספה, צופים בסרט ומעבירים ביניהם מיכל גלידה (אוקיי, בסדר, נד אוכל מהמיכל ומדי פעם פליקס טועם כפית או שתיים). נד מתענג על הרגעים השלווים האלה, שבהם נדמה שאף אחד אחר לא קיים מחוץ לבועה שעוטפת את שניהם.

ואז פליקס מקבל הודעה, וחוטף את הנייד שלו מהשולחן הסמוך.

"ג'ון מאושפז בבית חולים," הוא מבשר.

"ואתה נראה שמח בצורה לא מקובלת," אומר נד ביובש. למרות הביקורת בקולו יש להודות שדיירי רחוב בייקר כבר התרגלו לראות את שרלוק וג'ון נושאים חבלות, מזכרות מעימותיהם עם עולם הפשע.

פליקס מנפנף בידו בקוצר רוח. "אתה לא מבין? כל פעם שקורה משהו כזה, שרלוק מבין עד כמה ג'ון חשוב לו! זה עוזר לו להתגבר על ביצורים פנימיים!"  
  
נד חופר במיכל הגלידה. "מה הוא שבר הפעם?" בעד שום הון שבעולם הוא לא יביא את עצמו לדון ב _ביצורים פנימיים_. 

"רק צלע. אבל אנחנו בדרך הנכונה!"  
  
נד נושא תפילה קצרה לשלומו של ג'ון ווטסון ומאחל לו מכל לבו שהדרך הנכונה לא תסתיים בכיתוב "בן זוגו של שרלוק הולמס, מת בטרם עת" על המצבה שלו.

* * *

"היום שרלוק אמר לג'ון שהוא מוצא את העובדה שהוא השותף שלו לדירה ולעבודה משביעת רצון במידה רבה, שמערכת היחסים ביניהם היא ניסוי שעלה על הציפיות ב82 אחוזים ולא סביר שהוא יתנגד להמשיך בה."  
  
"באמת?" נד מרים מבט מהמאמר שהוא עורך, מתרשם בעל כורחו. זה נשמע לו רגשני להחריד יחסית לשרלוק. "מה ג'ון ענה?"

"כלום. הוא לא היה שם."

נד בוהה בו. "מה?..."

"הוא עובד במרפאה בימי רביעי."

"אז שרלוק דיבר לג'ון כשהוא לא בדירה? חשבתי שאמרת שהבחור אמור להיות גאון."

"הוא גאון!" 

נד מביט בו בספקנות.

"הוא פשוט…" פליקס מתפתל קלות בניסיון להסביר. "טוב, הוא סוציופת. אבל בתפקוד גבוה!"

"נשמע לי כמו מניאק בתפקוד נמוך. תרתיח מים לתה, בסדר?"

* * *

באחד הלילות נד קם לשתות ומגלה שהצד השני של המיטה ריק והאיש שאמור לאייש את המקום נמצא בסלון. בהתחלה הוא חושב שפליקס שוב נזכר מאוחר מדי בדד-ליין לאחת הכתבות שלו. בדיעבד, הוא היה אמור לדעת שימצא אותו בעמדת הציתות שלו. 

"עברו בדיוק שלושה חודשים מאז שהם נכנסו לדירה ביחד - ושרלוק לקח את ג'ון לחקירה של רצח _משולש_ ," מתמוגג פליקס. 

נד עובר מנטלית על כל התגובות שלהן ניתן לצפות במצב כזה, ומחליט לוותר. הוא מוזג לעצמו כוס מים. "זה לא נשמע לי כל כך רומנטי," הוא מעיר.

פליקס לוקח את זה אישית. "בדייט הראשון שלנו אתה דיברת על _השואה_ ," הוא מציין בקרירות.

יש בזה משהו. נד נסוג מעט. "אוקיי. אוקיי. סימבולי מאוד, כל הקטע של השלוש. אבל מי בכלל אמר שזה בגלל זה?"

פליקס מביט בו כאילו הוא סתום. "למה זה עוד יהיה?"  
  
"אה… צירוף מקרים?" מציע נד, בגבות מורמות. 

"נדיר שהיקום כל כך עצלן, נד," אומר פליקס בנזיפה. 

* * *

נד קיווה לערב שקט ועצלני בבית עם בעלו, אולי להזמין אוכל ולשבת מול הטלוויזיה, אבל הבעל המדובר מסתובב בדירה, חסר מנוחה. "שקט מדי אצלם," הוא מודיע. 

נד לא יכול לטעון שזה מפריע לו. "בטח שרלוק בהיכל שכל שלו," הוא מגיב בביטול. 

" _ארמון תודעה_ , נד. וזה לא יכול להיות, כי ג'ון בבית…" הוא משתתק, חושב, ואז מגיע למסקנה. "הם שוב רבים." 

נד משליך את עצמו לכורסה. "מה הפעם?"

פניו של פליקס מביעים תסכול עמוק. "לא הייתי כאן כל היום, אני לא יודע… אלא אם כן… אה." פניו של פליקס עוטים ארשת נכאים. "בטח ג׳ון גילה ששרלוק פרץ לבלוג והגיב בשמו לעוקבים שלו פירוט של היקשים אינטימיים לגביהם על בסיס התגובות שלהם. אה, ואולי גם שהוא עבר לפתוח את הדואר של ג'ון באמצעות אדים והדביק את המעטפות בחזרה, אחרי שהוא הבטיח לג'ון שהמכתבים שלו יגיעו אליו סגורים."

נד מרים גבה. 

"אלה ניואנסים!" פליקס מניף את ידיו. "למה שני האידיוטים לא יכולים פשוט להבין שהם מאוהבים, שהם באותו צד…" הוא שוקע בהרהורים. 

נד מדליק את הטלוויזיה.

"היי נדי?"

"הממ."

"בוא נקטע את הוויכוח שלהם."

"הה?"

"ניתן להם משהו משותף להתעצבן עליו."

"מ'זתומרת."

"זוכר איך התלוננת שאנחנו כבר לא יכולים _לעשות_ כלום על הספה כשהם בסלון שלהם?..."

נד מרים את עיניו כדי למצוא את פליקס מביט בו בציפיה, מעפעף בעיניו בפתיינות. 

"לא, אין מצב."

"אני אעשה את הדבר החדש שממש אהבת…"

"בשום פנים ואופן לא, יצאת מדעתך?"

"נדי…" פליקס מתרפק עליו, מחכך את אפו בצווארו ונד נאנח כשהוא מוצא את אחת הנקודות הרגישות שלו. הוא לא בטוח למה בכלל הוא ניסה להתנגד לפליקס, זה לא כאילו הוא הצליח אי פעם לעמוד מול העיניים הגדולות המתחננות האלה. 

"הדברים שאתה משכנע אותי לעשות…"

פליקס מחייך בניצחון. "זה בדיוק מה שג׳ון תמיד אומר לשרלוק!"

נד רוצה להגיד שאם הוא ישמע את השמות האלה עוד פעם אחת זה ישים סוף חד משמעי להתעוררות החשק המיני שלו, אבל באותו רגע פליקס גורם לו לשכוח שהוא בכלל רצה להתלונן. 

אם כי הוא שוקל לשנות דעתו זמן מה אחר כך, כששניהם שוכבים מתנשמים ומעט צרודים אחרי פעילות ווקאלית במיוחד, ופליקס מחלץ את עצמו מסבך האיברים ורץ להאזין לקיר.  
  
"אני חושב שהם החליטו לצאת לאכול ביחד בחוץ," הוא מבשר בעיניים בורקות.

נד עוצם את עיניו בייאוש. 

"סיבוב שני?" מציע פליקס בנדיבות.

* * *

נד כבר פחות או יותר השלים עם האובססיה המוזרה של בן הזוג שלו עם השכנים ממול; ולמעשה הוא מעדיף את זה על פני התקופה שפליקס התמכר לאופרות סבון. זה אמנם לא לגמרי שונה, כשחושבים על זה, אבל לפחות הפעם היה קו עלילה של זוג אחד בלבד, ואחד מהם אפילו נראה טיפוס די נורמלי. שרלוק היה בבירור מופרע לחלוטין ("היסטרי, תיאטרלי בהגזמה, אגו מנופח, לא מפסיק להשוויץ, מדבר במשלב גבוה מדי - זה לא קצת כמו ברונהילדה ההיא?" - " _רומולדה_ , נד, והתברר שההתנהגות שלה היתה תוצאה מהיריון מודחק שהיא סחבה בלי לדעת מאז שהיא היתה בת 9; אני לא ממש חושב שיש סיכוי שזה המצב עם שרלוק.")

בנוסף, העובדה שהוא מעולם לא פגש אף אחד מהם פנים אל פנים עוזרת לשמור על מרחק ולהעמיד פנים שהם דמויות בתוכנית. אבל שום דבר לא הכין אותו לערב שבו הוא חזר מהעבודה ומצא את בעלו עם אוזן צמודה לקיר. כלומר, לא זה מה שהיה מזעזע. למעשה, נד תהה קצרות מתי _זה_ הפך למחזה _נורמלי_. 

"אולי עדיף שאני אכנס אליהם ואגיד לך שלום משם, זה יהיה יותר אפק-"

פליקס מהסה אותו בחדות ומסמן לו להתקרב בתנועות פרועות.

כשנד נכשל לעשות זאת במהירות מספקת, פליקס רוכן ומושך אותו בזרועו.

"אאוץ'! פליקס, מה -"

"ששש!" פליקס דוחף את ראשו של נד אל הקיר.

במשך כמה רגעים נד לא שומע כלום חוץ מהנשימות שלו, ואז - "מה לעזאזל…" עיניו נפערות. 

"הם עושים סקס!" על פניו של פליקס נפרש חיוך עצום, שמשלב גאווה והתרגשות. "אנחנו יכולים לשמוע אותם כי הם על הספה בסלון, הם רבו לפני כן, שמעתי מלא צעקות, ואז הם פשוט עברו להתמזמז. סוף סוף!"

אוקיי. נד הוא לא בדיוק צדקן מתחסד, בסדר? הוא מנהל ארגון לזכויות להט"ב ופוגש על בסיס יומיומי אנשים עם אינספור נטיות וקינקים שונים. הוא גאה בזה. 

אבל גם לנד יש גבולות.

הוא מתנער מהאחיזה של בן זוגו ולוקח כמה צעדים אחורה. ועוד אחד, ליתר ביטחון. 

"פליקס, תתרחק מהקיר הזה עכשיו ומיד." הוא מצווה. 

"מה? למה? אני רוצה לוודא שהכול הולך טוב -"

"לכל הרוחות!" נד תופס את פליקס וגורר אותו למרכז הסלון. הוא צובט את גשר אפו ונושם עמוקות. "פליקס, אני יודע שבשביל עיתונאי המושג 'פרטיות' מיתרגם בתור 'סקופ גדול במיוחד', אבל לנו האנשים הרגילים עדיין יש כמה עקרונות. עכשיו אתה בא איתי למטבח להכין את אחת הארוחות המושקעות עד גיחוך שאתה כל כך אוהב, ואתה יכול לבחור את המוזיקה, אבל אני אקבע את הווליום."

פליקס מציית בחוסר רצון, אבל עדיין נראה קצת ממורמר. הוא לא מפסיק להעיף מבטים בקיר, ומדי פעם ממלמל דברים כמו "אני בטוח שהוא אמר 'אני אוהב אותך', לא מאמין שאני מפספס את זה", ומתחנן לנד שיאפשר לו "רק לבדוק אם הם עדיין ממשיכים". 

הם עדיין בשלבים הבסיסיים של הכנת הארוחה המושקעת כשנד נשבר, ולוקח את פליקס לסיבוב בארים ארוך. מאוד. 

כשהם חוזרים הוא מושך את פליקס ישר למיטה, אבל כשהוא מדשדש בבוקר למטבח בשביל קפה הוא מוצא את בן זוגו חסר התקנה מאייש את העמדה הרגילה. עוד לפני שהוא מספיק למחות פליקס מפנה אליו את ראשו, חיוך מסופק שפוך על פניו הנאים, ולוחש בשביעות רצון עצומה: "סיבוב נוסף."

* * *

למרות שפליקס רואה בצעד הזה - ובעובדה שהוא שוחזר שוב ושוב בשבועות שאחריו - פריצת דרך, בינו לבין עצמו נד לא חושב שהמצב בהכרח מתקדם לנישואים. ממה שהוא ראה מדובר בשניים שמקיימים אורח חיים יוצא דופן, וזה עוד בלי הבוז הומצהר של שרלוק כלפי כל דבר _רגיל_ , והוא לא חושב שהם ירצו לתת תוקף לאהבה דווקא בנישואים. אפילו הוא לא חשב שזה צעד הכרחי כשלעצמו, והרצון שלו להתחתן נבע בעיקר מהצורך להעביר מסר (והעובדה שהחבר שלו היה רומנטיקן חסר תקנה, כמובן). 

לא בפעם הראשונה, מסתבר שהוא טעה. ("אתה רואה אבל לא מתבונן," מתנגן בראשו קולו של פליקס, מצטט את הולמס). 

למורת רוחם הרבה של פליקס, גברת טרנר וגברת הדסון, איש מהם לא גילה מעולם מה הביא להחלטה על הצעת הנישואין, מי ביצע אותה ואיפה, ושבועות של ספקולציות והימורים היו לשווא ("אני מתערב שהוא לקח אותו לחדר המתים בבארת'ס… הפגישה הראשונה שלהם… וזה מיקום הרבה יותר מקורי מ _אנג'לו_ ").  
  
נראה שלא שרלוק ולא ג'ון היו אטומים מכדי להיות מודעים לקדחת העניין סביב מערכת היחסים שלהם, והם החליטו לנקוט אמצעים לשמור לפחות פיסת מידע אחת בינם לבין עצמם.

כך שפליקס ודודתו היו מופתעים, שלא לומר מעט מאוכזבים, כשגברת הדסון פשוט הופיעה יום אחד עם מגש ועליו שאריות מעוגת חתונה מפוארת שהכינה לכבוד שרלוק וג'ון ווטסון-הולמס.

* * *

_הנשואים של גברת הדסון_ פחות מעניינים את פליקס, למרות שניכר שהוא עדיין שומר להם פינה חמה בלבו (הוא מגיב בצורה הרבה יותר סלחנית בכל פעם שהשניים מחליטים לשחזר את הפעם הראשונה והווקאלית שלהם), ונד כבר בטוח שהם השאירו את העניין מאחוריהם, ונושם לרווחה.

הוא באמת לא מתבונן. 

הנשואים הכבר-לא-כל-כך-מיוחדים של גברת טרנר יושבים אצלה בסלון כשגברת הדסון נכנסת לחדר כשעל פניה הבעה של ניצחון מוחץ. היא מזדקפת ומעבירה את מבטה על פני כל הנוכחים, ואז מודיעה בגאווה: "שרלוק וג'ון פתחו בתהליך אימוץ."

גברת טרנר נועצת באחיינה מבט חודר. 

העיניים של פליקס נדלקות. 

נד קובר את פניו בידיו.


End file.
